League of Extraordinary Oranges
The League of Extraordinary Oranges, formerly known as Or4nge and Orang3, was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed by orange sphere alliances R&R, FOK, UNION and MOON was renewed on January 1, 2008 as the League of Extraordinary Oranges. Prior to the addition of MOON on October 28, 2007 the treaty and bloc was called Orang3 which was signed on September 9. UNION is no longer a member as they ended up merging into MOON. CMEA was added to LEO on April 13. ISSF became a signatory on June 3. On August 27, 2008 CMEA and ISSF merged to form the alliance of Orion, which was allowed to remain in LEO. On April 16, 2008, the International was inducted into LEO. Orion de facto disbanded in October 2009. On January 7, 2010, the Resistance was inducted into LEO. On January 13, 2011, the League of Extraordinary Oranges disbanded and the treaty was canceled. Text of the Treaty Preamble By signing this document the signatory alliances make this commitment of Win, Extraordinaryinism and Sean Connery. They do so recognizing that 'Orange Win' is a redundant phrase but hope to keep its redundancy so and add more to this legacy of greatness. Article I Signatories hereby recognize the mutual sovereignty of one another and respect this sovereign right to make individual decisions. Article II No signatory alliance shall declare war on any other signatory alliance, nor provide aid in any form (money, military, and/or information) to an enemy of a signatory. Article III If a signatory is directly attacked, the other signatories are expected to come to the aid of the other through any means possible whether it be militarily, financially and/or by other means. Article IV If a signatory makes an aggressive attack the other signatories can choose not to ride with the other signatories only if there's a pretty darn good reason not to. Article V Aidz Aidz Aidz spread some moniez! Article VI Signatories of this treaty realize that they are friends with one another and as such will remain kind and courteous because put downs aren't very nice... Sad! Article VII The signatories agree to not tech raid any member of the Orange team. We encourage everyone to not raid Orange as well, though we will not stop others from doing so. Article VIII Each signatory alliance shall choose 5 members to be delegates to the Extraordinary Room. These delegates shall collaborate to be the voice of the League of Extraordinary Oranges. On matters pertaining to the League of Extraordinary Oranges, these delegates will discuss and work towards increasing the win factor (and sometimes actual politic stuff, too). Article IX Each delegate will be assigned one vote on important matters regarding the League of Extraordinary Oranges and will vote accordingly. Standard majority voting rules apply (whatever they may be that day). All votes will be held on the official Orange Win forums. Article X If an alliance wishes to join, the current signatory alliances must vote in this alliance by a 100% majority from current signatory alliances in order to accept the alliance as a signatory. Article XI If a signatory alliance does not follow the rules and guidelines set in this treaty, and it is deemed necessary, said alliance will be brought up for expulsion before the other signatories of this treaty. Said alliance will be given a chance to defend themselves after which it will require a 75% vote in favor of expulsion to expel the signatory. The signatory is given 36 hours until this treaty no longer holds them as a part of this treaty. Article XII If a signatory alliance wishes to leave this treaty they must give all other signatory alliances 48 hours to express their sorrow after which this the treaty will no longer be valid for the signatory wishing to leave. During this 48 hour period the treaty will remain in effect. Signatories For FOK! *Freek, President *Sitethief, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Mortale, Secretary of Internal Affairs *Tiradentes, Secretary of Defense *Mwanatabu, Secretary of Integration *MrCyber, Secretary of Economic Affairs For R&R *Gofastleft, President *Mixoux, Secretary of State *Uhohspaghettios, Senate *Danielg42, Senate *Viking, Senate *Gorgon the Great, Senate *KCToker, Senate *Maggoty, Senate For the International *''The Congress of the International'' For the Resistance *Mattski133, Prime Minister *Yankeesfan924, Vice Prime Minister *Overlord Shinnra, Grand Vizier *Silent Fury, Minister of Foreign Affairs *ty345, Minister of Finance *Metal Shards, Minister of Defense *Prime Minister Green, Minister of Internal Affairs *Appoliqize, Minister of Recruitment Gallery File:Leoflag2.png|Second Flag File:Leoflag3.png|Third Flag File:leoflag_orion.png|Fourth Flag File:LeoflagInt.PNG|Fifth Flag File:LEO Banner 1.png|Banner during the Karma War File:LEO Banner 2.PNG|Banner during the NpO-\m/ War External links *Announcement of the MOADP at the Cyber Nations forum *Announcement of MOON entry *Announcement of the League of Extraordinary Oranges *UNION merges into MOON *Announcement of CMEA entry *Announcement of ISSF entry *Announcement of INT entry *Announcement of tR entry *Dissolution of LEO See also Category:Treaties Category:R&R Category:Majestic Order of Orange Nations Category:The International Category:FOK Category:Defunct alliance groups